Let Me Be Your Wings
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Jo Harvelle is fascinated by Castiel, and wants to see if he can do anything interesting with his angel mojo. What she gets isn’t what she expects. Castiel/Jo. Fluffy, cheesy. MAY GET RE-WRITTEN. R&R, no flames. x


**Let Me Be Your Wings**

**Summary**: _Jo Harvelle is fascinated by Castiel, and wants to see if he can do anything interesting with his angel mojo. What she gets isn't what she expects. Castiel/Jo. Fluffy, cheesy._

A/N: This is AU, as in Ellen and Jo didn't die. Also this fic will contain a re-enactment of the 'dancing on the water' scene from Thumbelina. Cheeeeesy, I told you.

AA/N: This, I am not 100 per cent happy with, so I may re-write it. Just wanted to see what you guys thought. xx

**-x-**

'_let me be your wings, let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars, let me be your wings, let me lift you high above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours'_

Jo Harvelle sat in silence in Bobby Singer's living room. She could hear Bobby yelling from the kitchen at Sam and Dean, who he had blamed for getting Jo hurt when they had been on the hunt for Lucifer. She had tried to tell him that is hadn't been the boys' fault, but her own carelessness. Bobby was having none of it, so she was ushered from the kitchen by her mother, Ellen, to the living room, before Ellen headed upstairs to bed. Jo settled on the sofa, trying to ignore the shouting, when a rustle of wings caught her attention, and the sofa cushion dipped as someone sat next to her. She turned her head and smiled as big blue eyes glanced back at her.

"Hey, Cas ..." she said to the angel. Castiel gave her a small smile.

"Joanna. How are your injuries?" he asked, caring deeply about the young Harvelle. Jo just laughed.

"You don't have to call me Joanna, silly. Jo's fine. And they are not too bad. Got to keep the arm strapped up for a bit," she said. Castiel nodded, before sitting back on the dusty couch, sighing deeply.

"Tough day?" Jo asked, copying his action and sitting back, watching him as he stared into space.

"I was searching for God again. I can't find him, Jo ..." he said, and Jo swore she could almost see tears in his eyes. She reached over and took his hand, which he flinched at before he allowed her to take it fully. But Jo didn't take offence. He obviously wasn't used to so much human contact. She slipped her fingers through his, smiling at him.

"You'll find him. You believe you can find him, that's all the strength you need to keep searching ..." she said, reaching forward and pushing a stray piece of hair off his forehead. He smiled at her and Jo was sure she could feel her heart melt. They sat together in silence for a good while, the sounds of Bobby's yells the only thing that could be heard from the kitchen. All of a sudden, Castiel rose from his seat, not letting go of Jo's hand.

"Walk with me ..." he said. Jo nodded and got to her feet, following Castiel to the door and outside. Dean came out of the kitchen at the same time they were heading to the door. He smiled a little, before turning to Bobby and Sam.

"Hey, guys ..." Dean said, making Sam and Bobby come over. "What's going on there?" He nodded his head in the direction of Jo and Castiel. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea. But I think we should check it out ..." he said.

"Woah!" Bobby said, making Sam frown.

"Oh come on, Bobby ..."

"I was just going to say let me know all about it when you get back. Idjit ..." he said, before wheeling off to the stove. Dean and Sam grabbed their coats and headed to the door, just as Ellen appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You boys seen Jo?" she asked, frowning at them. Dean nodded.

"She and Cas went for a walk. We're going to investigate ..." Dean said, grinning from ear to ear. Ellen stared for a moment before she grabbed her own coat.

"Let's go ..."

**-x-**

Jo and Castiel sat on the grass next to a nearby river, staring up at the stars while Cas rhymed off the names of certain constellations and stars he could remember. They laughed and joked together, enjoying each other's company. Jo couldn't stop staring at Castiel. She was fascinated by him and loved to look at his peaceful face.

"Do you miss Heaven?" she asked, after a few moments of silence, but noticed Castiel flinch when she mentioned the word. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ..."

"It's alright, Jo. I do miss it sometimes, but other times I love being here on Earth. I have many good times with Sam and Dean ... and I would now like to be able to visit you more often," he said, smiling at Jo, who couldn't help but grin back.

"I would love that ..." she said. She took his hand again and sat in another comfortable silence before Jo broke it once more. "Come on then."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're an angel of the Lord, Cas. Show me something you can do with your mojo ..." she said, grinning again, wider this time. Castiel smiled.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked her. Jo shrugged.

"Anything," she said. Castiel nodded. He was an angel. Anything was _huge_ in his vocabulary. He thought for a minute, before he smiled when an idea came to his head. He stood up and he slid off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, placing them on the grass next to Jo. He smiled at her, before he moved over to the edge of the river. He turned to give her one more look, smiling once more at the confusion on her face.

"Cas ...?" she asked before watching him. He lifted one foot as if to dip it in the water, but when his foot touched the surface, it stayed on the surface. Jo's eyes widened as Castiel's other foot touched the surface too and he walked on top of the water as easily as he would on the sidewalk. He turned to face Jo, who looked shocked.

"I didn't expect you to do that ..." she said, standing and moving over to the water, touching it with her hand, her fingers going below the surface as Castiel stood on top of it, as if it were concrete. He smiled down at her as she stared in awe.

"You can do it too ..." he informed her, making her frown.

"Clearly I can't, Cas. You just saw me touch the water ..." she said. He sighed deeply and he held out his hands to her.

"Take my hands," he said. She sighed also, before placing her hands in his, trembling slightly at his touch. He held on to her tightly and pulled on her hands slightly, indicating for her to step out. She closed her eyes and put out her foot, hearing the small splash as it touched the water, but cracked open one eye when she found she was not gasping for breath under the water, but standing on it, with Castiel holding her hands tightly. Her foot that was still on the bank joined her other one on the water, standing in front of Cas on the surface.

"Wow ..." was all she could say.

"Don't let go of me, you'll fall under," he said. Jo smiled.

"This is amazing ..." she said. Castiel pulled her along, so they were walking on top of the water, only rippling the water with their feet. Jo was in awe at the whole thing and started giggling. Castiel looked round and saw Dean's Impala parked nearby. He smiled and let go of one of Jo's hands for a second, clicking his fingers. The car roared to life, and the radio came on, blasting out a slow song from the speakers.

"Dance with me ..." Cas said to Jo, who felt she couldn't breathe in the presence of this man, this _angel_. She nodded and moved into his embrace, placing one of his hands on her petite waist and clasping his other one in her own. They began to sway to the music at first, just staring into each other's eyes, before they were into a full-blown waltz across the surface of the lake. Jo couldn't help but smile. She was in the arms on an angel, literally, and she was dancing with him. In the weirdest place possible she had to admit, but was dancing with him nonetheless. None of them seemed to noticed Dean, Sam and Ellen watching them.

"Ain't that sweet?" Ellen said, with a smile as she watched her daughter smile happily. Dean and Sam watched them too, noting how happy Castiel looked, which was never an emotion the angel showed very often.

"It's that frickin' sweet, I'm gonna get cavities," Dean said, before looking over to see that music was coming from his car. "Asshole better not make my car battery die."

"Dude, he's an angel. He could fix it as quick as break it!" Sam reminded him. Dean didn't want to admit that Sam was right. He turned back to the scene in front of them. Castiel and Jo were oblivious to their audience as they were so wrapped up in each other. Their eyes were locked the whole time. There was no one else but them in their opinion.

"You're amazing, Castiel," she said, smiling at him again. She couldn't get enough of smiling around him. He twirled her under his arm before he brought her close to his body, their lips mere inches from the others, their hot breath mingling together. Jo slowly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, the strange feel of his chapped lips against hers making her melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressing together intimately. She gasped gently when his tongue touched her lips, surprising her that the angel was making this move first. She parted her lips to allow him entrance, their kiss now raw and passionate. Suddenly, whistling and cheering could be heard. Castiel and Jo, now realising they had an audience, jumped apart. But because Castiel let go of Jo, and of his concentration, they were both fell below the surface of the water. He and Jo both came to the surface again, both soaked to the skin, and laughing, before turning to see Dean, Sam and Ellen all standing laughing by a nearby tree. Jo swam to the bank and hauled herself out of the river, before turning to help Cas out.

"That was evil ..." Jo said, swatting Dean over the arm, before turning to the soaking wet angel, whose shirt had gone see through, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He picked up his trenchcoat and slung it over Jo's shoulders.

"We'll need to get those clothes off you ..." Jo said to Castiel. Cas just shrugged.

"I can dry off easily ... I ..." he started but was cut off.

"_I want_ to get those clothes off you ..." she said, not caring about the disgusted noises Sam and Ellen were making.

"Hey, Cas! Gonna get your angel cherry popped!" Dean sniggered. Jo shot him a look.

"Can you mojo us back to the house?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest, making him swallow hard.

"Yes, I can ..." he said, and then they both disappeared. Dean, Sam and Ellen groaned.

"Spoilsports ..."

**-x-**

Jo lay on Castiel's chest in her room, his fingers combing through her blonde locks. She had the bed sheet wrapped around their naked bodies, and the only sound that could be heard in the room was their breathing. Jo moved for a moment, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Castiel.

"Hey gorgeous ..." she said, with a smile and a kiss to his lips.

"Hi ..." he replied. "Thank you, Jo. You mean so much to me."

"And you to me, Cas!" she said. They lay in silence for a while before Castiel broke it.

"You know Dean took me to a brothel ... tried to get me to lose my virginity," Castiel said, a blush on his cheeks. Jo's eyes widened.

"No more brothel's for you. You're mine."


End file.
